Fabrics with steel cords are widely known, as stab-resistant inserts comprising steel cords from WO9727769.
Further, canvas reinforcements comprising metal elements are also known from WO9855682. This document teaches that several metal elements, separated from each other and being embedded in a polymer strip, may be adhered to the inner side of canvasses to provide reinforcement.